


Free! Eternal Summer

by Amatia



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh...Writing this hurt a lot because I don't know anyone who would hurt poor little Nagisa. Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote>





	Free! Eternal Summer

Nagisa was happily skipping along with Rei on their walk home. They said goodbye went their separate ways. Nagisa didn’t realize that a coupld of people were vollowing him home. He was then stopped by them. He was curious what was going on, so he put a smile on his face and asked them a couple of questions. 

“Heya guys. Did you need something?” He asked. 

“No.” One of them said, tossing a rock up and down into their hand. 

The other guy was right behind his friend, punching his fist. The smirked and had a plan, a plan of attack. Nagisa then got worried and started to run. The guys had chased after him. The guy with the rock, threw it at Nagisa, but he had missed. They all kept running until they finally pinned Nagisa into pinned Nagisa into a corner. They started to punch and kick him. 

“Swimming is for losers!” One yelled. 

 

Then the two promptly left and made sure they weren’t seen. Nagisa waited a little while to go home once he thought it was safe to leave. Once he got home, he patched up the bruises the best he could. The next day came around and Nagisa woke up and sighed. He got ready for school and went to the train to get to school. He made sure that he was able to cover his pain up, so no one could see it. He sat quietly next to Rei. Rei got really concerned. He didn’t know whether Nagisa was thinking of something to say or if he is having an off day. He is usually more bubbly in the morning. He had seen the bruises all over his face, which made him even more concerned. 

 

“What happened?” He asked. 

“Nothing.” Nagisa said in his usual bubbly tone. “I just feel down some stairs.” He added with a laugh and with a fake smile. 

 

Rei sighed and left the matter, and Nagisa alone. He knew something was wrong, but he didn’t want to push it. They got to school and they went to their classroom. Nagisa didn’t care to pay attention in class, he decided to be lost in thought instead. He put his head on his desk and slowly lose interest in everything. Rei looked behind him, he looked at Nagisa with concerned, and sad eyes. He now knew that something really is wrong. Nagisa always paid attention in class so he could keep swimming. He waited for for lunch to come around so he could eat and hopefully comfort his bubbly blonde friend. Once the bell rang for lunch, Nagisa left the classroom and Rei walked behind him, quietly. He watched as his friend not go to the roof, like the always do, but instead to go somewhere else. Rei watched from a distance and saw that Nagisa didn’t have any interest to eat food at all, not even his favorite food. Rei sighed again went to the roof to talk to the other three. 

 

“Where’s Nagisa?” Makoto asked. 

“He’s eating somewhere else.” Rei said. 

“Why?” The olive-green haired boy asked. 

“I don’t know. He has bruises all over his face and claims that he ‘fell down some stairs,’ which I know is a complete lie. He has been avoiding conversations, not paying attention in class, and he didn’t even care to eat at all.” Rei stated. He was very concerned about him. 

“How strange.” Gou said. “We should really talk to him. I hope he is okay.” She added. 

“Yeah.” Haruka said. 

 

Haruka sighed and went to go find his friend. Makoto, Rei and Gou followed him. Rei led them to their blonde friend. Haruka stared at him trying to get him to talk.

 

“Everything is fine. I promise.” Nagisa said, understanding Haruka’s face expression. 

“Then how did you get the bruises all over you face?” Haruka asked. 

“I fell down some stairs, that’s it.” Nagisa said. 

“Oh really. I know that’s a lie.” Haruka added. 

“Haru. Don’t push it. Let him take time to explain it to us.” Makoto said. 

“And let the people who did this to him get away with hurting him” Haruka said irritated. He kept pestering Nagisa about it until he said something. 

“Okay no! I got beat up yesterday! And they made me feel bad about swimming! They said it was for losers!” Nagisa yelled and stormed off crying. 

 

Rei ran after him. He searched for until he found him. Rei did his very best to comfort the crying boy. Haruka felt bad for what he did to Nagisa and was infuriated about what had happened, even if he didn’t express it in his face. Haruka, Gou, and Makoto all followed Rei and went to go apologize for making him cry and to try to comfort him. Makoto thought they should go to the counselors office to help Nagisa about the situation. The days went by and they still didn’t know who hurt Nagisa, but they had a joint practice with Samezuka and Haruka wanted to talk to Rin and see what he could do. 

 

“Oh really. People hurt Nagisa?” Rin said irritated. He didn’t like it when someone beat up his friends. Haruka nodded to him and wanted him to help with this situation. 

 

After the talk, the both of them went back to practice and challenged each other like usual. When the practice was over, the Iwatobi team went back home, while Samezuka went to the locker rooms and changed out and went to their dorms. Rin looked at Sousuke and talked to him a little bit. 

 

“Why would anyone hurt Nagisa?” Sousuke asked. 

“I don’t know.” Rin sighed. 

“It’s getting late. Let’s head to bed.” Sousuke said. 

 

Rin and Sousuke headed to bed. Sousuke didn’t care much about it. Nagisa wasn’t really his friend. But deep down in his somewhat loving heart, he actually cared. In the next coming days, the two schools had another joint practice. Sousuke saw that some people were trying to apologize to Nagisa. Nagisa just left, he didn’t look like that he accepted their apology, and he could understand that. Sousuke sighed and walked up to the two and tried to intimidate the two kids. 

 

“Don’t you ever go near Nagisa again. Got that?” He said sternly and hateful. 

“Y-Yes!” They said. The both of them were very intimidated by Sousuke size and the look in his face. The two ran off and never bothered Nagisa again. 

“Sousuke! Time to practice!” Rin yelled at them. 

“Alright.” He said as he was walking back tot he pool. 

“How were they?” The red haired male asked.

“The ones who hurt Nagisa. Let’s just say they won’t ever go near him again.” Sousuke said. 

“Okay.” Rin said. 

 

They went back to practice and everything became okay afterwords. Nagisa was happier than ever and knew that he could rely on his friends if he ever had any problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...Writing this hurt a lot because I don't know anyone who would hurt poor little Nagisa. Thank you for reading.


End file.
